We'll Go Together
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: (Post Game, Pre Deep Dive/Another Side, Another Story) About Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy and a rededication to their friendship...even in the darkest of times....The Times of the Neo-Heartless.....


We'll Go Together... By Keiya Tenpouin  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square and Disney do. But if your reading this, you already know this..  
  
Synopsis - Post Game, Pre Deep Dive / Another Side, Another Story : About Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy, and a rededication to their friendship, in the darkest of times...the time of the Neo-Heartless..  
  
A/N - Parts will be written like Another Side/Deep Dive, and it may not always be noticeable who is talking, but it shouldn't be too tough. No Yaoi, Riku will make a cameo at the end as the Blind Unknown. S'about it. Enjoy. Also, it seemed that Another Side/Deep Dive takes place in a technologically evolved Traverse Town.  
5 Years after Kingdom Hearts, in the Small House in Traverse Town..  
  
"SORA! WAIT!!"  
  
Obviously annoyed, the young 19-year-old Keyblade Master turned around, and faced his smaller counterpart. (He grew, and was on equal height with Goofy)  
  
"What are you doing!?!?"  
  
"There are Heartless all around us, and they seem to be originating from somewhere in Traverse Town, I'm going to find them.."  
  
"Without us?"  
  
"That was the plan.."  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
"Are you going to stop me?" He held out the Keyblade in a threatening manner, but the small one wouldn't back down, as he had his hand on his trusty "Save The Queen", until..  
  
"Gwarsh, put your weapons away!!! We've been together for too long to begin turning on each other now! So everyone one calm down. I realize we have been all under pressure with these new Heartless, and Sora going through puberty ..."  
  
"Hey!!!!"  
  
"..and everyone has been on edge, but that is no reason to throw away our friendship and blow each other to the underworld. And besides, if you do, the Heartless will be on us like flies on rotten meat."  
  
Needless to say, Goofy had a point.  
  
Sora and Donald slowly put their weapons down, and apologized.  
  
"Why did you want to go without us anyways."  
  
"I didn't want you to get killed in this battle. That's all.."  
  
"So you want to go and play vigilante hero! You get more like him everyday.."  
  
"Hmph. I grew up with him, after all."  
  
"Well, that's something we've known about, ever since we met you. Need I remind you we are still looking for him and the King? And you want to keep your promise to Kairi..."  
  
Sora flushed red, Donald still knew how to make the young man embarrassed.  
  
"Well, anyways, we can't let you go alone. We promised you, and the King we would find you and guard you. And that's what we'll do...Gwarsh, we'll even follow you into Hell if we have to, just to follow and protect you!"  
  
Sora began to feel guilty for his previous intentions...and he knew they were right. These two would be there for him, through the thick and the thin, through Heaven or Hell, they would be aiding him to the very end.  
  
"...You're right Goofy. And you too Donald..But what if you get hurt?!?!?!? What will I do then?!?!? It will kill me to see either of you killed, or hurt or.."  
  
"Ah phooey! We knew the risks before we took this quest. You really should concentrate on that Kiari when you finally make it to your Islands again. We promised we'd help you find your friends, and get you back to your island, and help us find our king. We won't go back on it. Remember, we were with you when you sealed all those worlds, fought Ansem, took out that Unknown person, Kurt Zisa, Phantom, the Hades, Phil, Hercules, and Pegasus cups we won together..and all of the adventures after sealing Kingdom Hearts! We've been through the good and the bad, and we're still together. Haven't you realized that?!?"  
  
"Yes, I have...But realize my position, If I go into battle myself, I don't have to worry about my two friends being hurt. My only worry is myself, and protecting the worlds from the Heartless while my friends are safe. If I accomplish that, and you two, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Beast, Jack, Tarzan, Ariel, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Hercules, Cid, Leon, Cloud, Aries, Yuffie, and everyone else that have become dear to me are safe, I will have succeeded. If I die, then I die trying to do that.."  
  
"But, as we have said, we will not let you do that alone."  
  
"We will fight with you until all the worlds and it's people are safe. Even if we have to muddl."  
  
"Meddle!"  
  
"..Meddle in those affairs of the people of the worlds."  
  
"So you are going to go with me to investigate, no matter what?"  
  
They both nodded yes.  
  
"Alright..I realize I couldn't have stopped either one of you from not going short of killing you."  
  
"And we know you well enough that you wouldn't do that to us.I hope.."  
  
"Be ready to fight. You are aware that the Heartless are stronger, and more annoying than ever..."  
  
"And from the Ansem Reports, there are the "Non-Existent Ones.." but they are..well.Unknowns."  
  
"Just stay alive. The darkness should aide in our search, but that alone won't save us."  
  
The other two just nodded.  
  
Sora put his black hood over his head, and threw on a pair of black pants over his trademark red shorts, and put back on his yellow sneakers. Donald and Goofy wore their usual outfits, only, they were darker, and both wore overvests with black hoods as well. Might as well look the part, was the overall thought.  
  
Preparing their best weapons, Ultima Weapon, Save The King, and Save The Queen, and arming themselves with Heartguards, Gaia Bangles, Three Stars, Omega Arts, Strength and Defense ups, EXP necklaces, and Dark Rings, they were prepared.  
  
They left their Small House in the Third District in Traverse Town, and made off towards the Second District, fighting any Neo-Shadows in their way, and erasing them from existence.  
The Second District had gotten a technological overhaul, with big/wide screen TVs, skyscrapers, and a new and improved Gizmo Shop behind it all, running the show.  
  
It was also crawling with Neo-Heartless and the Unknowns fighting them.  
  
One was fighting with dual Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, one's eyes were blindfolded, but removed the blindfold soon after looking up to sky, where another unknown fought with his Kingdom Key who had a familiar ear alignment (to everyone who ever has heard of Disney or. M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U- S-E)  
  
Riku revealed himself as the blindfolded Unknown..  
  
The Dual Keyblade Unknown looked up to Riku, with cold, empty eyes, and said...  
  
"Where's Sora?"  
  
But they sensed a disturbance, almost if their defenses had been breached by a foreign presence.  
  
All Unknowns looked towards what seemed like 3 More Unknowns..  
  
Sora. Donald. Goofy.  
  
Fini.  
  
I hope you liked it. Felt there was a lack of Sora, Donald, and Goofy Friendship stuff, so I made one centered around the infamous Deep Dive/Another Side. Review/Flame/Opinionate if you wish.. 


End file.
